


Terrible Things

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, Death, M/M, Sadness, Terrible Things - Mayday Parade, You'll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. That should be explanation enough.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a terrible person! This song just gets me and I wanted to write a fic about it....

“Daddy, why don’t I have a mommy like all the other kids?” His son asks, peering up at his dad with large, bottle green eyes. 

 

The dad freezes up, but only for a second. He knew this question would come at some point, but he didn’t think it would be so soon - and so painful to answer. _He will not cry, he will not cry...._

“Well, son, by the time I was your age, I’d give anything to fall in love truly, it was all I could think. That’s when I met your father, the boy of my dreams. The most beautiful boy that I’d ever seen....” 

 

_He was standing in the corner, flipping leisurely through a X-Men comic. He was the definition of beauty, wearing tight, feminine-looking jeans and a baggy hold. Gerard couldn’t stop staring._

_The boy looked up, caught Gerard’s eye, and smiled. Blushing like mad, Gerard turned back to his own comic._

 

_“Hey, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can’t help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really believe that I can tell by your eyes that your in love with me.” The boy says confidently, appearing next to Gerard._

 

_Gerard’s blush is multiplied, but he turns to face the boy anyway. “Maybe...” he mumbles._

 

_The boy smiles, “I’m Frank.”_

 

_“Gerard.”_

 

“Now son, I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things,” the dad says very seriously. His son nods. “Now most of the time, we’d have too much to drink. And we’d laugh at the stars and we’d share everything. We were too young to notice and too dumb to care, love was a story that couldn’t compare....”

 

_“Frankie, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string,” he gets down on one knee, “Open with care now, I’m asking you please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?”_

 

“Now son, I’m only telling you this, because life, can do terrible things,” he says again, making his point clear. “You’ll learn one day, I’ll hope and I’ll pray, that god, shows you differently.” 

 

His son is on his knees, anxiously awaiting the end of the story. But Gerard knows it’s not going to end like every fairytale love-story that he’s read. 

 

_Frank frowns and says: “Gee, can I tell you a terrible thing?”_

_Gerard’s lip twitches downward, and he immediately thinks this was a bad idea.They’ve only known each other for a short time now, but Gerard knows what love is._

 

_Frank breathes deeply for a second before sinking to his knees, mirroring Gerard’s pose. He puts his hands on Gerard’s face and finally opens his eyes. They don’t show regret, annoyance, or even hatred for the poor man. They’re full of tears and sadness._

 

_“It seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks. Please don’t be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”_

 

“Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground,” the father says. 

 

The boy is crying now that he really knows what happened; why his dad is always crying at night and holding that picture of a boy with a lip ring. 

 

The dad opens his eyes and opens his arms, beckoning for his son to crawl into them. He does, curling into a ball and crying into his dad’s shirt. He can feel his dad shaking with his own sobs. When they both pull back, they look into each other’s eyes and the dad says:

 

“So don’t fall in love, there’s just too much to lose. If you’re given a choice, then I’m begging you choose: walk away, don’t let them get you, I can’t bear to see the same thing ever happened to you.”

 

The child sniffs, “I won’t daddy.”

 

“Thank you, Frankie.” 

 


End file.
